User blog:Eronan/Cards Overboard!
Well I did the idiotic, and made cards that would work in every clan (in a Nation)... So I need to test them out :P, see if they're OP! Well yeah, that's where the problem lies, I can't test them out efficiently enough... To test them properly I'd need to use them in EVERY CLAN, and that'd be close to the impossible. So I need some help testing them out :P. If you don't have time to test, don't worry. I just need you to think of the most broken combos you can using these cards. They have the same basic structuer (Nation Clan, Grade 4, Can't attack until 4th damage). In case you're wondering, no I will not give them any support cards. Please make sure you post anything about this topic here. It would be extremely helpful. Cards Well let's begin by showing the cards to you guys then. Basic Structure These guys follow the same basic structure, as stated before. So do note: they have the same weaknesses. Most notable are: Inconsistency (Being Grade 4 they are inconsistent by nature), If you want to increase consistency you would run less of them (yeah not more), this conflicts with their Persona Blasts. The fact that they can't attack until late game is also a problem, leaving them merely a 13k defence and taking 2 cards away from you every turn. Their strengths however, lie in their powerful abilities, which is what I need tested. High Sanctuary Angel, Ophaniel Grade 4/13000 Power Angel/Feather/Noble CONT(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): If all of your rear-guards are in the same clan as this unit, this unit loses "CONT: Restraint]". AUTO(VC): a card from your hand and put it into your damage zone When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card from your damage zone and put it into your hand. ACT(VC): Blast (1) & Choose a card from your hand named "High Sanctuary Angel, Ophaniel" and discard it Look at up to ten cards from the top of your deck, choose two cards from among them, call them to (RC). CONT: This unit is treated as any clan from <<>> CONT(VC/RC): Restraint (This unit cannot attack) Great Darkness Slayer, Drakkar Grade 4/13000 Power Empty Heart/Noble CONT(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): If all of your rear-guards are in the same clan as this unit, this unit loses "CONT: Restraint]". AUTO(VC): two of your rear-guards and put that unit into your soul When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two cards from your soul and call them to (RC). ACT(VC): Blast (1) & Choose a card from your hand named "Great Darkness Slayer, Drakkar" and discard it Until end of turn, all of your rear-guards get Power-1000 and this unit gets Power+10000/Critical+1. CONT: This unit is treated as any clan from <<>>. CONT(VC/RC): Restraint (This unit cannot attack) Lord of Dimensions, Orion Grade 4/13000 Power Link Joker/Noble CONT(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): If all of your rear-guards are in the same clan as this unit, this unit loses "CONT: Restraint]". AUTO(VC): When this unit's attack hits, choose up to two of your rear-guards and Stand them. ACT(VC): Blast (1) & Choose a card named "Lord of Dimensions, Orion" form your hand and discard it Choose up to two of your opponent's rear-guards and lock them. CONT: This unit is treated as any clan from <<>>. CONT(VC/RC): Restraint (This unit cannot attack) Butterfly Queen of Forests, Lin Grade 4/13000 Power Megacolony/Noble CONT(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): If all of your rear-guards are in the same clan as this unit, this unit loses "CONT: Restraint]". AUTO(VC): When this unit attacks a vanguard, choose three of your opponent's rear-guards, Rest them and those units cannot stand during your opponent's next stand phase. ACT(VC): Blast (1) & Choose a card from your hand named "Butterfly Queen of Forests, Lin" and discard it Look at up to five cards from the top of yoru deck, choose two cards from among them and call them to (RC), those units get Power+4000, at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, retire them. CONT: This unit is treated as any clan from <<>>. CONT(VC/RC): Restraint (This unit cannot attack) Covert Beast, Deathline Grade 4/13000 Power Nubatama/Noble CONT(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): If all of your rear-guards are in the same clan as this unit, this unit loses "CONT: Restraint]". AUTO(VC): When this unit's attack hits, your opponent chooses one of the cards in his or her hand and discards it. ACT(VC): one of your rear-guards, retire it & Choose a card from your hand named "Covert Beast, Deathline" from your hand and discard it Choose one of your rear-guards, search your deck for up to two cards with the same name, at the beginning of the end phase of that turn, put one of those untis into your hand and the rest go to the bottom of your deck. CONT: This unit is treated as any clan from <<>>. CONT(VC/RC): Restraint (This unit cannot attack) Underwater Majesty, Mizuko Grade 4/13000 Power Ocean Route/Noble CONT(VC) Limit Break 4 (This ability is active if you have four or more damage): If all of your rear-guards are in the same clan as this unit, this unit loses "CONT: Restraint]". AUTO(VC): two of your rear-guards, retire them When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose two cards from your drop zone and call them to (RC). ACT(VC): (1) & Choose a card named "Underwater Majesty, Mizuko" in your hand and discard it Choose up to two of your rear-guards and return them to your hand, this unit gets the abilities of those cards, until end of turn. CONT: This unit is treated as any clan from <<>> CONT(VC/RC): Restraint (This unit cannot attack) Testing Help Well, since I'm just one person. I'll supply you with the needs to help. You only need Cray Online fully updated from there. Make sure you turn off "Update by Database". Do note: You cannot fight other people without these custom cards using the custom cards. Also, I have edited the database file to input the Custom Cards: so download it from here. So help just fill this in: Testing: of the six you're testing Clan: it in which Clan(s) Combo: any that you are testing, you may choose one not from the list Registered: Charizard203 (Me) Roxas Gate Clans Combos to be Tested Drakkar (Pale Moon + Purple Trapezist) Charizard Deathline (Narukami + CONT Removal) Charizard Ophaniel (Gold Paladin + On-Call skills) Charizard Mizuko (Aqua Force + Blue Terror Dragon, Typhoon) Charizard Lin (Great Nature + Draw Skills) Charizard Orion (Nova Grapplers + Stand Skills) Charizard Category:Blog posts